


[podfic of] (If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: [Podfic of] Ain't That A Kick In The Head [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, alternate universe -magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Stiles is dateless, Derek needs a date and the Yule ball is fast approaching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] (If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328024) by [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December). 



[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?j7mc2zv9hfg0f8h) of this story

[MP3 of all stories in the verse in one](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?5g4t567ipa5a2cw)

 

[](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?j7mc2zv9hfg0f8h) Streaming


End file.
